


First impressions matter

by misacherry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daichi is too in love with Suga, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Suga and Daichi are dorks, Suga is a devil in disguise like for real, someone help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: This is it Daichi, you finally have a chance to talk to that cute lab student you've been crushing since this year, he thought. Daichi took a deep breath before jogging over to the boy in the distance.





	First impressions matter

"Wait up!"  
First impressions matter, Daichi thought, so he dust the imaginary dirt off his shirt before approaching the silver-coloured hair boy.  
"Yes?"  
Oh god he is beautiful, Daichi thought, again.  
"Y-you," Daichi cleared his throat, "you dropped your student ID."  
"Oh! Thank you! I couldn't have gotten in the lab without it."  
"No problem, I wouldn't want a pretty Biomedical student like you to be locked out."  
"Did you ju-"  
Oh shit, so much for first impressions.  
Why do I always mess up, Daichi internally screamed.  
"I meant petty."  
"Excuse me?"  
Fuck. Kill me right here.  
"No no no, that wasn't what I me-"  
"Okay calm down, I don't want to pick a fight with someone from the Policing and Investigation department."  
Daichi swore he heard the boy swallow his laugh.  
"Look, I'm not picking a fight, I was just returning your ID, and I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."  
Daichi sighed.  
"You sure are an idiot."  
Daichi was too deep in his thoughts to hear the boy mumble.  
"I'm not but," the boy looked nervous, "take me out for dinner and I'll consider this misunderstanding as nothing."  
"I really di- Wait what?"  
"You heard me."  
"Take you out for dinner?"  
"If that made you uncomfortable then let me take you out."  
"Oh my fucking god."  
"What?"  
"You," Daichi felt his heart thumping and his cheeks going red, "Sugawara Koushi, are you flirting with me?"  
"Am I, Sawamura Daichi?"  
"Holy hell you're a devil in disguise."  
"I get that a lot."  
"Do you know how long it took me to build up the courage to talk to you?"  
"I don't."  
Daichi swore again that he heard the other party chuckle.  
"I'm going back to the cafeteria."  
Daichi was ready to turn around until a pair of hands grabbed his right arm.  
"I'm sorry, I was being rude." Sugawara was facing down.  
As they stood like that in silence, Daichi could see Sugawara's ears turning a shade of red.  
"Give me your number. I'll text you the time and place later. Make sure to check your phone."  
Sugawara jerked his head up and smiled.  
Daichi felt something in his stomach churn, like a warm feeling.  
"I'll be waiting for it." Sugawara made his contact on Daichi's phone.  
"I'll be off then, see you."  
Daichi said his goodbyes and made his way to the cafeteria.  
"See you!"  
Sugawara was beaming so bright that it put the sun to shame.  
But if Sugawara was smart enough to squint, he could've seen the blush creeping up Daichi's face in the distance.

* * *

They were both in their respective classes when a question came into their mind.  
_How did he know which department I'm in?_  
_Also, how did he know my name?_  
They both had so many things to ask over dinner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My emotional state is unstable.


End file.
